Personal electronic devices include MP3 portable media players, cellular phones, and smart phones. Convenience of the devices stems in part from the functionality they provide despite their small size. Because the devices are battery powered, there can be a design tradeoff between size and the amount of operating time before batteries need to be replaced. It is desirable to continue to provide more functionality in such devices even though it is desired to keep the devices at their same small size or to make them even smaller.